


In Your Absence

by avxry



Series: Private Fears in Public Places [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Office, Pining, Talking, and a little spiteful but not totally, angst?? not really, james is his bitter awesome self, not sure how to tag this, pre slash, thomas is vv dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: "'Cause I'd rather choke than to breathe in your absence."
Alexander is on assignment, and Thomas misses him.





	

The building seems empty. It isn't, not by a long shot, but as Thomas sits in his office, it seems that way. An office without Hamilton is hardly an office at all, in Thomas's opinion.

Other workers bustle about, printing papers and handing in reports, but there is no shouting from down the hall, no loud arguing, no boisterous laughter from the break room.

Alexander is usually shouting something or other to anyone who will listen as he sits in his office, typing something probably important. Alexander is usually arguing with at least one person every few minutes, which typically overlaps with the shouting. Alexander and his friends, Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan, are usually cackling in the break room, often about one of Laurens' newest adventures.

But not today. Today is not usual, because Alexander has been sent on assignment, and Thomas is infuriatingly affected by it. He has never really noticed how much Alexander influences his day-to-day activities, but now that he's not here to influence them, it seems obvious. How hadn't he noticed before?

Thomas sits in his office, ankles crossed beneath his desk, head resting on his clasped hands. He stares at the door to his office. It's shut, but it doesn't hide him. It, along with the walls, are made of glass, putting him on display for anyone who cares to notice. Alexander usually does.

Today, though, Thomas doesn't glare at Alexander as he passes. They don't make rude gestures at each other, or shout offensive insults through the windows.

Thomas holds back a sigh.

He's ridiculous. Honestly, Alexander has only ever been a nuisance to him (except he hasn't, really). Alexander has always been this opposing force, this obstacle that kept him from advancing to higher levels.

So why does the place feel so _empty_ without him?

Thomas rubs his face, running his hands through his hair, ruffling it as if loosening his curls will loosen his mind. When he opens his eyes, James Madison is opening the door to his office.

"Thomas," he greets stiffly (as usual), letting the door swing shut behind him. "I noticed you seemed a bit glum."

"Have you come to ridicule me?" Thomas asks dramatically, a heavy sigh escaping his lips as he leans back in his chair.

James rolls his eyes and sits down in a chair across from him. "Now, why would I do that?" The tone in his voice is teasing, knowing exactly why.

Thomas glares at him with an eyebrow raised, unimpressed. He seems ready to argue, but instead, he just sighs and drops his head onto his desk. "It's too quiet."

James smirks to himself, shaking his head ruefully. "You're helpless," he comments, shifting in the seat to get comfortable. He crosses his arms over his chest, raising a knowing eyebrow at his friend, who still hasn't lifted his head from the desk.

"Don't rub it in," he grumbles, his words muffled. James chuckles.

"He'll be back Wednesday," he reminds him, but Thomas doesn't seem relieved.

Thomas lifts his head and groans, his hair looking significantly more disheveled. "That's _two days_ ," he says, as if James can't count. "And after Friday night -"

"What happened Friday night?" James interrupts curiously, leaning forward a bit.

Thomas's face goes a little pink. "The power in our building went out, so he came over, and . . ." He trails off, not meeting James's eyes. "Nothing happened," he rushes assuredly, then runs another hand through his hair. "He fell asleep and . . . left before I woke up."

James smirks, trying to hold back a chuckle. Finally, he says with a shrug, "You could always call him."

Thomas looks incredibly offended, as if James' suggestion is simply the most outlandish proposal he has ever heard in his life. "And say what?" he prompts. "'Hey, Hamilton, by the way, I think you're super cute, and I can't function when you're not here; how's the weather?'" Thomas rolls his eyes with a shake of his head. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous," James argues, his voice sounding as if he is truly suffering. Then he shrugs apathetically. "Or don't call him. I don't care."

Thomas raises an eyebrow at James, who sits a little straighter in his chair.

"I mean," James continues, "if you want to mope and pine for him all day long, just hoping that one day he'll run into your _loving arms_ , be my guest -"

"You're not helping," Thomas interrupts with a withering look. He sighs again, letting his shoulders drop. "This is stupid."

"I agree," James nods, crossing his arms again. "Just tell him."

"You've seen how he looks at me," Thomas replies, waving his arms around. "He hates me."

James doesn't reply. He just gives Thomas a deadpan expression, purses his lips, and takes out his phone, unlocking it and typing something out. Thomas is confused for a moment before he realizes that James is texting _Alexander_ , and he flings himself across his desk, flailing his arms about in an attempt to snatch up the phone, but he's unsuccessful. James hits the send button and looks back up at Thomas smugly.

"What did you say?" Thomas growls, still trying to grab at James' phone. It's just out of reach.

"I just told him that you missed him," James says with a little smirk. He shoves Thomas off him with one strong arm and relaxes in his chair.

"What did you _really_ say?"

James rolls his eyes again and says, "I told him that you think it's too quiet here without him."

Thomas sits back down in his chair, glaring at James. His brain is sending out alarms, telling him to panic, as if that's not what he's already doing. Out of spite, he says, "He told me what happened with you two."

James raises an interested eyebrow. "Did he?"

"He did," Thomas confirms, staring James in the eye.

"Well, if that didn't make you stop liking him, nothing will," James comments with a noncommittal shrug.

"I don't _like_ him," Thomas spits, as if the words themselves had a bad taste. "And he's not that bad. He said he was sorry."

James rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say." He stands, fixing his suit jacket and giving his phone one last glance. He sniffs and retreats to the door, saying, "I have work to do."

Just before the door shuts behind him, he calls back, "Hamilton says he misses you, too."

Thomas turns bright red as James exits. He sits back in his chair, trying to gather his thoughts. His office is, once again, submerged in silence. Alexander's absence is shockingly apparent again, permeating his senses. He wishes he weren't so affected by it.

The calmness of the building is nearly choking him, and he bitterly thinks that the feeling is rather appropriate.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took so long!! (did it?? I really can't remember when I last posted but it feel like a while??) I didn't have wifi over the weekend soo
> 
> also!! it's finals!! on that note, I'm sorry if my updating becomes awful. and also also!! good luck on your finals!!! you can do it!!!
> 
> ALSO ALSO ALSO I JUST GOT NEWS THAT I HAVE A CALLBACK FOR BOTH ACTING AND SINGING FOR THIS THEATER AWARD THING AND I'M SO !!!!!


End file.
